


The Chaotic Mess Called the Puppy Pack

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Mason Hewitt, Beta Liam Dunbar, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Liam Dunbar, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Corey Bryant, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Nolan Holloway, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar has IED, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Nolan Holloway has an eating disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Romance, Scared Alec (Teen Wolf), Self-Blame, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Liam Dunbar, Suicidal Liam Dunbar, Suicidal Thoughts, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Collection of Hurt/Comfort stories of the Puppy Pack!!!!Triggers will be posted at the beginning of each story (also posted in tags)PLEASE READ BEFORE READING
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 25





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a separate story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings

1) Liam's Habit; Thiam-centric (TW: self-harm)  
2) Sleepless Nights; Thiam-centric  
3) No Longer Invisible; Morey-centric (TW: child abuse from a parent)  
4) The Empty Guilt; Nolan/Alec-centric (TW: EDNOS)  
5) Pressure of Perfection; Morey-centric  
6) Dependent on Mood; Nolan/Alec-centric

7) Liam's Breaking Point; Liam-centric (TW: self-harm, suicidal thoughts/attempt)  
8) Nolan's Secret; Nolan-centric TW: drug usage, drug overdose, self-harm, EDNOS

To be continued...


	2. Liam's Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-harm

It didn’t take long for Theo to realize what Liam was doing. He noticed it a few times, claws digging into palms, letting things take longer to heal than they should, but it wasn’t until Theo watched him take a few punches when he put the pieces together.

They were fighting off some rouge hunters that for some odd reason thought they could take on the puppy pack themselves. Fifteen hunters versus the six of them were no match. Liam ran in first of course. 

“We should sneak in, maybe Corey and Mason should go invisible first to check things…” Theo didn’t even get to finish as Liam dashed in the house. They heard grunts and then gunshots instantly.

“Guess we are going in,” Nolan shrugged following the beta, Alec at his side.

Theo flashed his claws sprinting in to save his idiot of a boyfriend. Mason and Corey disappeared, but Theo watched as hunters magically began to fall with bloody noses. He looked over at Liam fighting on his own. He already took a bullet to the shoulder that Theo was going to have to clean up, but as Theo was fighting off a hunter he noticed a weird pattern with Liam’s fighting skills. The beta knew how to fight; he probably was the best fighter out of them as much as Theo didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t dodge. He took punches, shots, without flinching. Theo was so distracted watching Liam he didn’t even see a hunter pull a gun up behind him, but Liam noticed and jumped in front of the bullet. Alec and Nolan were fighting off the last hunter as they looked around at the unconscious bodies. Mason and Corey appeared as the boy began to dial the Sheriff’s station to have Parrish arrest them. Liam was standing there coated in blood, bruises, and looked like he was about ready to fall over. Theo ran over and caught him as he collapsed on the ground.

“You’re an idiot you know that,” Theo stared at him in his arms as he examined the two bullet wounds. They, fortunately, weren’t wolfsbane; they should heal fine, but Theo also noticed the bruises weren’t even disappearing yet. 

“What we got them?” Liam looked up as he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Is he okay?” Nolan and Alec ran over.

“He’ll heal,” Theo assured them.

“Do we need to go to Deaton’s or the hospital?” Mason asked staring at his best friend who was now passed out.

“No, he should begin to heal any moment now,” Theo looked back at him concerned. Why the hell wasn’t Liam healing?

“Maybe we should still get them cleared out; they might heal faster,” Corey suggested.

Theo nodded picking up his limp body. Parrish and another deputy pulled in to take care of the hunters.

“Is everyone okay?” the deputy scanned the kids. 

“He’s just taking a while to heal,” Theo answered.

“Why don’t you guys get him checked out, and we can handle the rest,” Parrish told them.

“Thanks,” Theo set Liam down in the passenger seat of his truck as the other four climbed in the back. 

They pulled into the hospital since Alec told them Melissa was working. Theo carried Liam in, and Melissa quickly took him from his arms. She told the other four to wait in the waiting room for space.

“Is there anything in his system?” Melissa stared at the chimera.

“I don’t think so; he just isn’t healing.”

She began to stitch everything up and looked at Theo, “he’s fine; you’re right he just isn't healing as he should be.”

“Weird,” Theo muttered.

“Theo, you don’t think he isn’t letting himself heal do you?”

Theo looked down at the boy, eyes closed, and he thought about his earlier conversation with him. 

“I should have been there,” Liam stared at Theo.

“Liam, you can’t protect everyone.”

“I should have known hunters were in the area.”

“You’re not psychic.”

“Scott would have saved her.”

“You don’t know that!” Theo stared at Liam who had blood dripping from his arms. 

They had found a dead body of a werewolf in the woods earlier; Liam knew her from school. He was furious that the hunters were back. Theo watched him punch his mirror, digging his claws into his skin. Theo had stopped him from hurting himself further, but he just couldn’t understand how Liam processed that this was his fault.   
“I failed her.”

“Liam stop it; this wasn’t your fault.”

Just then they heard a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation. Nolan and Alec had a visual of where the hunters were staying. It didn’t take the puppy pack long to arrive at the front of the house where Liam barged through the door. 

“I think he might be,” Theo admitted. 

Melissa nodded, “I figured with him; he puts a lot of pressure on himself.”

“Too much,” Theo sighed.

“I think you talking to him when he wakes up is probably the best option.”

Theo nodded, gripping the beta’s hand as his veins turned black. Melissa left them alone as Theo watched Liam’s eyes flutter and stare up at him.

“Morning, Little Wolf.”

“Theo, where are we?” Liam tried to focus, but the lights were too bright.

“We had to take you to the hospital.”

Liam looked instantly ashamed. He looked years younger, shying away from Theo, eyes filled with guilt.

“Hey, it’s okay you just weren’t healing.”

“Sorry,” Liam muttered.

“Liam, stop apologizing we were just worried about you. I am worried about you.”

“What why? I’m fine,” Liam stumbled over his words.

Theo sighed, “why aren’t you letting yourself heal then?”

Liam’s faced dropped; Theo gripped his hand harder.

“I-I don’t deserve to,” Liam whispered.

Theo nodded, “you do deserve to.”

“She’s dead, and it’s-“

“Not your fault,” Theo interrupted, “Liam you can’t blame yourself for everything.”

“I know it’s just I get angry when bad things happen.”

“When you get angry, you either hurt yourself or someone else,” Theo stated. He heard the boy’s stepfather say it before; he watched Liam do it over and over again. He was right; he always did one or the other, but usually, he hurt himself.

Liam nodded, “I mean if you don’t want to deal with me.”

“Li, that’s not going to stop me from loving you. I just want you to know that you can come to me when you feel this way, and maybe we can stop it before you hurt yourself.”

“I guess,” Liam agreed.

“I love you, Little Wolf.”

“I love you too, Theo.”

Theo watched as some of the wounds slowly began to heal and smiled.


	3. Sleepless Nights

Liam woke up to Theo screaming in terror, pure terror. He broke into the guest bedroom that he let Theo stay in. It was the first night Theo was staying with him.

“Theo, wake up!” Liam shouted at him as the chimera sprung open his eyes. He took a look around the room as his eyes landed on Liam. He panicked and threw on clothes and attempted to go out the door.

“Theo, stop.”

“I have to go, Liam.”

“Why? You had a nightmare; Theo you’ve been through more than I can imagine. I think you are allowed to have some bad memories,” Liam stared at him determined to let him not out the door.

“Get out of the way Liam,” Theo tried shoving past him.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is that you won’t leave me alone,” Theo growled.

“Theo, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because,” Liam stared, “I care about you okay. I mean you’re my friend; you saved my life countless times. I saved yours. I’m here for you.”

Theo was taken aback; never in his life had he had someone say they cared about him. His parents were too busy with Tara to even notice him half the time; he didn’t really have friends other than Scott and Stiles. It was always those two plus Theo though; he knew he could never break into their friendship. Theo gave into Liam’s stupid puppy dog eyes and sat down on the bed.

“Fine, I have nightmares of the Skinwalkers’ prison. When Kira sent me down there, my sister that I killed took her heart back over and over again. Happy now?”

“Theo, I had no idea,” Liam said shocked. He saw Theo tearing up trying to fight them back. Liam sat down beside him. 

“Sorry, I should really be going,” Theo stood up.

“Theo, you don’t have anywhere to go; you know you are allowed to show emotion once in a while,” Liam grabbed his shirt.

Theo stared at him the boy’s heart didn’t skip a beat. He wanted to stay; he never wanted to leave Liam’s side. He gave in again sitting back down.   
“Hey, you know you can come get me when you have a nightmare,” Liam touched his hand. Theo flinched at the touch; Liam Dunbar’s hand was on his. He smelled in the beta’s sweet scent.

Theo stared into his blue eyes, “Hey, Liam. What if I told you, I cared about you too?”

“Just kiss me dumbass.”

Theo smirked pulling the boy on top of him; he wanted to do it for so long. In the elevator, carrying him away from the zoo, even with the ghost riders; he tried to push it down, but he couldn’t anymore. He was in love with the beta. 

They eventually broke off of one another’s face and just stared at each other unsure of what to do.

“Guess we better not tell the pack about this,” Theo chuckled.

“Oh, we are definitely telling them. I can’t wait to see Malia and Stiles’s faces,” Liam smirked.

“I thought I was the only evil one, Little Wolf.”

“What they doubted me that I knew what I was doing when I brought you back?”

Liam stood up to return to his room.

“Liam,” Theo called out.

“What?” Liam turned around.

“What if you stayed, I mean,” Theo tried to make some excuse that could cover the fact he was worried he was going to have another nightmare.

“As long as you don’t steal all the covers,” Liam jumped into the bed beside him. 

Theo draped his arm over the small boy pulling him into his side and finally got a peaceful night of sleep.


	4. Not Invisible Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse from a parent, alcholism

Corey woke up to his phone ringing; his body felt sore all over, no matter how hard his supernatural healing worked the pain was still hard to overcome. He glanced at the time as he went to pick it up and panicked realizing he was going to be late to school.

“Hey Mason,” Corey sighed.

“I’ve been out here for five minutes; where are you?”

“I’m coming,” Corey groaned, “give me three minutes.” He threw on some clothes, put mouthwash in his mouth, grabbed his book bag, and a granola bar off the counter, and ran out to his impatient boyfriend.

“Good morning sunshine,” Mason looked over at Corey who looked exhausted.

“Morning,” Corey tried to smile.

“Are you okay?” Mason asked him, knowing something was up.

“I’m fine,” Corey glanced in the mirror, the black eye had already healed, the bruises on his arm were gone. He was fine. 

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Corey nodded. He hated hiding things from Mason, but he didn’t know what to do. His dad wasn’t a bad person, just sometimes he hit the drinks a little too hard. Corey just happened to be the only thing left for him to push away. Corey’s mother left him a year earlier, just ran off with a new man, hasn’t spoken to either of them since. It’s not like his father blamed Corey, but he just decided to take out his frustrations on him. The chameleon tried to avoid him like the plague, staying over at Mason’s, staying after school late, hanging with Liam and Theo, studying with Nolan; that was the whole reason he joined the lacrosse team, to begin with. He knew he was awful, but it kept him out of his house.

“Corey, we are here,” Mason said gently touching his arm. He watched as his boyfriend jumped at his touch. He must have nodded off on their drive.

“Sorry, I just didn’t sleep much last night,” he went to grab the handle as he heard Mason child lock it.

“What’s wrong?” Mason stared at him.

“Nothing, Mas, come on we are going to be late.”

“Corey this is the second time this week you have been exhausted, 11th time this month. Yes, I kept track.”

“I just, nightmares,” Corey lied.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Corey scanned his brain for something to make up, “just the hunters coming back.”

“You should call me, no matter how late it is,” Mason told him.

“I can’t wake you up.”

“Corey, please wake me up; I’m getting worried about you.”

“Okay, I love you,” Corey grabbed his hand, “let’s go.”

“I love you too,” Mason touched his arm and watched him flinch again. He didn’t see anything wrong with it, but it looked like the boy was in pain.

The rest of the school day went by; Liam was about ready to meet Nolan and Corey in the locker room when he felt Mason grab him from behind.

“Geez, Mason I almost just punched you,” Liam glared at his best friend.

“Something’s wrong with Corey, and I don’t know what is wrong with him. Has he told you anything? Have you heard anything?” Mason blurted out.

“Mason, first slow down, second have you talked to Corey; I mean he’s not going to tell us something he didn’t tell you,” Liam tried to calm him down.

“He said it was nightmares,” Mason admitted.

“I mean Theo has nightmares; they really do knock him out of it. Don’t tell him I told you that, but he wakes up exhausted, sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all.” 

“I guess it could be nightmares then,” Mason muttered, “I just don’t know.”

“Corey will tell you when he’s ready to; you two have the best relationship I’ve ever seen except Theo and I’s of course.”

“Excuse me, punching each other, and then making out doesn’t seem like the perfect relationship,” Mason smirked.

“Shut up,” Liam rolled his eyes, “but seriously just let Corey come to you; I’ll keep an eye out on him though.”

“Thanks, Li.”

“No problem, you know I always have your back.”

Mason sat with Alec watching their boyfriends at practice until Theo showed up to pick Liam up.

“Why do you smell anxious?” Theo glared at Mason before sitting down.

“Nice to see you too,” Mason replied.

“I’m just saying; I don’t care, but you are clearly thinking about something.” 

Mason hated when Theo did it; he did his stupid asshole persona, but somehow still manipulated him into admitting anything to him. Theo and Mason formed a weirdly close friendship; he still wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“Corey’s just worrying me lately.”

“What disruption in your perfect relationship?” Theo smirked.

“No, it’s not us; it’s just he’s not telling me something.”

“Did you ask him?” Alec looked over finally.

“Mason’s not dumb Alec,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I asked him, but I think he’s hiding something from me.”

“Well, he is good at hiding.”

“You are awful at this,” Mason stared at the chimera.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not the most empathetic person.”

“Except with Liam, you freaked out over him getting knocked down at practice two days ago when he literally just snapped his arm back into place and then kept playing,” Alec added in.

“I swear Alec," Theo glared at the werewolf, "but Mason seriously Corey will talk to you if something’s wrong. He trusts you; he doesn’t trust a lot of people, but he trusts you.”

Practice ended; they left to head towards their cars awaiting the other three. Corey climbed in, looking even more exhausted.

“How was practice?”

“Okay.”

“Corey, are you sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about?”

“I’m fine Mason; I’m just tired stop worrying,” Corey faked a smile.

“Okay,” Mason let it go, “are you coming over?

“Yes please,” Corey jumped on the opportunity.

Mason took note of his eagerness. The night was normal. Mason’s parents made them dinner, Corey and he worked on homework, laid on the bed for a little bit until Mason went to take him home at the normal time.

“Ready to go?” he stared at the chameleon. 

He showed no signs of getting up, “I guess,” Corey shrugged.

“Corey, are you avoiding your house?”

“No,” Corey answered almost defensively.

“Okay,” Mason again just let it go.

Corey told Mason's parents goodnight before they left towards Mason’s car. The car ride was silent; Mason pulled in. Corey just sat there for a moment, seeing his dad’s car there.

“Corey, we are here,” Mason snapped him out of his trance.

“Oh, thanks,” Corey looked at him, gave him a kiss, sighed, and opened the door.

“Call me tonight if you need to,” Mason called out to him.

“I will,” Corey smiled.

He opened the door to his father was sitting at the table.

“Oh, it’s you I thought you were your mother,” his father muttered. Corey instantly smelled the whisky on his breath.

“Dad, mom’s gone; she’s not coming back.”

“Shut up; she’ll be back.”

“She won’t,” Corey went to go upstairs.

“What did you just say?” the man grabbed him from behind.

“Sorry,” Corey whimpered. He knew he could fight off the man, but he couldn’t show his father he was supernatural.  
“That’s what I thought,” the man shoved him to the ground. Corey groaned as his head hit off of the tile. He felt blood but tried to stand up. “Why do you think she chose him over me?”

“I-I don’t know,” Corey stuttered.

“You do know!” his dad shoved him back onto the tile.

“I don’t,” Corey cried as his father grabbed him by his arm throwing him into the stairs.

“You are going to tell me!”

Mason stayed out in the driveway, worrying about his boyfriend when he heard screaming. He panicked and ran up to the door, breaking in. He saw the boy’s father about ready to punch him; he saw the blood from Corey’s head on the tile.

“Corey!” Mason screamed, drawing away his father’s attention from him.

“Corey is this your boyfriend; does he know?” the man began to head towards Mason. Corey gave up trying to hide it; he had to protect Mason. He grabbed the man’s fist pulling him to the ground.

“What the hell!” his father screamed at him. Corey ran over grabbed Mason’s hand as they went invisible. “Where the hell did you go? What the fuck are you?” Corey ran out towards Mason’s car.

Mason climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled away. They both caught their breaths.

“Corey, are you okay?” Mason looked over at the boy shaking, tears glistening in his eyes.

“I guess,” Corey admitted.

“That’s it you are staying with me,” Mason stated.

“I can’t ask that of your family.”

“My family loves you, and I’m not taking you back there.”

“He doesn’t mean it; he just gets drunk.”

“That’s no excuse, Corey! He was hitting you; how long has this been going on?”

“Ever since mom left,” Corey muttered.

Mason sighed; he knew something was up with him. He couldn’t imagine being stuck in that situation for so long. 

“I’m sorry,” Mason looked over at him.

“It’s not your fault.”

“No, but I am going to make it better,” Mason grabbed his hand as they were sitting in his driveway.

“I should have told you.”

“I know it was hard for you.”

“I just-“

“Hey, it doesn’t matter,” Mason stopped him, “all that matters is you’re safe now.”

Corey nodded, “thank you.”

“I love you, remember that.”

“I love you too,” Corey gave a slight smile.

Mason came over and helped him out of the car as they walked into the house hand and hand.


	5. The Empty Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating Disorders

Nolan was gripping a cup of black coffee as if his life depended on it. He was sitting the McCall’s kitchen table after they took him in. It made sense why Nolan so easily fell into the hunter’s lead; the boy’s parents left him while he was young, leaving him with his grandma. Except his grandmother died a year ago, leaving Nolan living alone for the past year. No one knew, no one cared until Liam figured it out one day. Melissa and Argent took him in with Alec since Scott left them with an empty nest. 

“Nolan, do you want something for breakfast?” Melissa asked the boy who appeared way too focused on the mug.

“No, I usually don’t eat breakfast,” Nolan answered, watching his hands shake holding the mug.

“Actually, you don't eat at all,” Alec sat down beside him, eating a bowl of cereal. 

Melissa turned around and looked at him with concern. She could tell Alec was right; the boy had lost some weight since even the battle at the hospital. He didn’t have much to lose, to begin with; she saw the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, he wasn’t okay.

“I eat,” Nolan tried to defend himself.

“When?” Alec questioned him.

“Alec,” Melissa looked at him sternly.

The werewolf returned to his cereal as Nolan just continued to drink the black liquid.

Alec ran upstairs to grab something before they left for school.

“Nolan,” Melissa looked at him, “are you feeling okay?”

Nolan nodded his head.

“Honey, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I do,” Nolan told her, “thanks, Melissa.”

Alec ran down the stairs.

“Let’s talk about it after school,” Melissa suggested.

“Okay,” the boy grabbed his keys as Alec waited eagerly by the door.

“I’m sorry,” Alec muttered halfway there.

“You should be,” Nolan said angrily.

“I’m just worried about you, Nolan.”

“I’m fine, Alec.”

“Are you?”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Then, why-“

“Just stop.”

“Fine, I don’t even know why I try with you sometimes; you open up for a second then the next moment you won’t talk to me.”

Nolan was taken aback by the boy’s tone; he sounded desperate. He was right; Nolan didn’t open up much at all. He felt bad; he didn’t mean to hurt Alec, but he just wasn’t up to talking about it. They pulled in; Alec jumped out slamming his car door. Nolan just laid his head on the steering wheel out of frustration with himself. He heard knocking on the window and was greeted by Liam and Theo standing slightly behind him.

“Hey,” Nolan muttered opening his door. He felt his head spin and almost fell out, but Liam caught him.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“I just have a migraine.”

“From starving yourself,” Theo replied bluntly.

“I’m not,” Nolan tried to defend himself again, now they were on his case too.

“Whatever,” Theo grabbed his other arm, pulling him onto his feet.

“Maybe you should go to the nurse,” Liam suggested.

“I’m fine,” Nolan pushed their arms away and walked into the school.

“You tried,” Theo shrugged his shoulders, "I mean what more can we do if he doesn't want to listen."

“Alec texted me in a panic this morning; he’s scared and now I’m terrified. Have you noticed how much weight he's lost? He looks like death,” Liam stated.

Theo nodded; he couldn't lie Nolan was concerning him too, "You're right, we can try talking to him later."

“But what if he doesn’t listen?”

“Then, we will make him listen,” Theo assured him. 

Nolan pulled himself through the rest of the day, not saying a word to any of them. Lunch came; he attempted to duck into the library when Corey grabbed his arm.

“Aren’t you coming to lunch?” Corey asked his friend.

“I guess,” Nolan sighed.

He sat down beside Liam still avoiding eye contact with Alec after their conversation this morning. Mason and Theo were fighting about something; he didn’t really care to pay attention. He just felt Alec’s eyes burning into the top of his head as he laid it down on the table. 

“Nolan, shouldn’t you at least get food?” Alec finally asked, turning the heads of everyone towards the boy.

“I’m just not hungry,” Nolan muttered.

“Nolan, when was the last time you ate?” Liam asked him with concern.

“I don’t know.”

“You have to-“

“Just stop!” Nolan slammed his hands on the table and stood up, running out of the cafeteria.

“That went well,” Theo shrugged.

“Who’s going to get him?” Mason asked.

“I’ll go,” Alec stood up, trying to sniff him out. It didn’t take him long to find Nolan in the locker room, leaning up against a locker. Alec sat down beside him.

“Hey,” Alec grabbed his hand. He ignored the shaking and the coldness of the boy’s hand.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“I just have to know; why you are doing this to yourself?”

“I don’t even know; I can’t stop. I started out thinking I didn’t deserve food after what I did to Liam and them, then it just became a habit. Now, the sight of food makes me want to vomit,” Nolan was fighting back tears.

“Hey, you changed, and everyone knows you just fought against them because of fear and manipulation. I mean Theo did stuff to the pack too, and they forgave him. You have a good heart; that’s what matters. You do deserve it.”

“I just can’t eat anymore."

“Let’s talk to Melissa; I’m sure she can help you,” Alec stared at him.

“I can’t put that on her; she already does too much for me,” Nolan muttered.

“She doesn’t want you dead either.”

Nolan shrugged, “I’ll think about it.” He went to stand up but felt the room spinning. Alec grabbed him before he collapsed onto the ground.

“Sorry,” Nolan regained his posture, “stood up too fast.”

“You’re scaring me, Nolan.”

“I’ll be fine,” Nolan brushed Alec away and went to class.

“You should take me home,” Alec appeared at Nolan’s locker after school.

“After practice, you know I have lacrosse.”

“You don’t have to go,” Alec told him worriedly.

“I do have to go I’m literally co-captain.”

“Coach will understand.”

“That I have an annoying werewolf boyfriend that wants to go home early?”

“No, that you have an annoying werewolf boyfriend that is worried you are going to pass out on the field. Nolan, you are shaking so bad; you haven’t eaten in who knows how long. I care about you, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Nolan felt the boy’s heartbreaking over the words “I care about you.” Alec did care about him he knew that he felt awful for making him feel like this, but he couldn’t stop. “Hey, I’m fine,” Nolan reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Okay, fine I’ll be with Mason if you need us.”

Nolan turned and walked into the locker room, where Liam was waiting for him.

“Liam give me my helmet!” Nolan shouted at him.

“Not until you tell me what is wrong.”

“What the hell Liam? We are going to be late, and Coach is going to happy about both of us not being on the field right now.”

“I don’t think you should be on the field at all.”

“We are co-captains, Liam! You don’t get to make decisions for me give me my helmet!”

“Fine,” Liam threw Nolan’s helmet at him, “sorry I’m worried about you.” The beta stormed off to the field as Nolan stared at it in his hands. He felt bad; he shouldn’t have snapped at Liam. Liam was always looking out for him. Nolan felt his head spinning; he felt weak, weaker than he had been. He was struggling to stand at this point. That’s all he remembered as his vision turned black.

Nolan couldn’t open his eyes yet, but he was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. 

“Alec, give him space; he’s going to wake up and punch you,” Liam whispered.

“What if he doesn’t wake up,” Alec said quietly, you could hear the wariness in his voice.

“He’s going to wake up,” Mason assured him. 

“Yes, he will wake up, but he’s going to need you guys to make sure he starts taking care of himself,” Melissa stated.

“What’s this?” Liam began playing with the IV.

“Liam, you are going to break it,” Theo scolded him.

“Fluids, he’s really dehydrated on top of being malnourished,” Melissa answered the beta, “and listen to Theo.”

“Does he have to stay here?” Corey asked.

“Depends if he agrees to eat at home or not,” Melissa replied.

Nolan’s head was pounding, but he managed to open his eyes slowly to look at them. 

“Nolan!” Alec yelled a bit too loudly, making Nolan wince.

“Hey,” the boy answered.

“Alec, he has a concussion,” Mason glared at him.

“What happened?” Nolan stared at them.

“Well, you never followed me out on the field, so Corey and I went back to check on you. You passed out and hit your head on the locker room floor. We took you out to Theo’s truck and brought you here. You weren’t responsive for almost an hour; your heart rate was also really low,” Liam told him.

“Oh,” Nolan nodded.

“How do you feel?” Melissa asked him.

Nolan shrugged, “my head hurts a lot; everything’s kind of shaky.”

“You did get a pretty bad concussion; I put some morphine in your IV, but it’s going to hurt.”

Nolan nodded and leaned back; Alec grabbed his hand trying to take away some of the pain. 

“Thanks,” Nolan told him, slightly relieved of pain. Alec perched up on the bed, not letting go of his hand, rubbing it gently. Liam and Theo managed to lean back against the wall to give him some space as Mason and Corey were sitting at the end of the bed. “Sorry, I made you guys do this.”

“Don’t,” Alec started, “you don't need to blame yourself for needing some help.”

Nolan stared at him, “okay.”

“Nolan, do you want them to leave for a second?” Melissa asked needing to talk to him.

“They can stay I don’t care,” Nolan admitted. They already knew what was going on anyway; it wasn’t hard to figure out.

“Okay,” Melissa nodded sitting down beside Alec, “now are you doing this on purpose?”

Nolan sighed, “I guess, I mean it wasn’t to lose weight on anything; it was just something I could control. I don’t know after being a hunter I just felt guilty for everything I did; I kind of wanted to feel some kind of pain I guess.” 

Melissa nodded as everyone else just looking down, not realizing how hard Nolan had been on himself, “do you want to do treatment in here or at home? You are going to have to go see someone, but I’ll fight for you staying out of the hospital if you promise me you’ll start trying.”

Nolan thought about it, no matter what they were going to make him eat again, “I guess I’d rather be at home.”

“Okay, I’m going to go talk to the doctor I’ll be right back.”

“Nolan,” Alec looked at him as the ex-hunter had tears coming down his face, “it’s okay; we are going to get through this.”

“It hurts,” Nolan admitted.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Alec smiled.

“Thanks,” Nolan gave him a small smile.

Alec gripped his hand, “I love you.”

Nolan thought about the last time someone had said that to him. He couldn’t even remember; it was probably his grandmother before she died. He looked into Alec’s brown eyes, “I love you too.”


	6. Pressure of Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's pushed aside anxiety

Mason anxiously tapped his foot, staring at his computer screen. He’s rewritten the essay on his screen six times. It just wasn’t right, this wasn’t him. He was about ready to hit delete again when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The boy jumped as he almost fell over. 

Corey caught him, “hey, it’s me.”

“You could have said something,” Mason faked a smile.

“I did, but you ignored me.”

“Oh, I’m just writing this essay for English.”

“For 10 hours? It’s a five-page paper,” Corey questioned him.

“I have to get it right; I’m going to rewrite it.”

“No, you’re not,” Corey slammed the laptop shut, “we are going to go out to eat.”

“Corey, I can’t I have to finish this.”

“It’s done; I’ve read it and the past five ones you already had done. They were all perfect.”

“How long have you been in my room?”

“All day,” Corey stated, “I’ve literally been sitting on your bed for the whole day. You know that; every time I said something you answered with mhmm.”

“Well, it’s still not right.”

“Well, I’m hungry let’s go.”

“I’m not going Corey; you know where the kitchen is.”

“And you and I are going out.”

“Corey, I can’t!” Mason finally screamed at him, returning to his desk chair.

“Mason, are you okay?” He never snapped at Corey.

“I’m fine; I just need to finish this.”

“It’s twenty-five points; you are fine.”

“I’m not fine,” Mason stared at him, “just let me finish.”

“What would happen if you just left it as it is?”

“I would fail.”

“You would not, and you know that.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Mason, calm down.”

“I just need to,” Mason said fighting back tears of frustration.

“Hey, look at me; one essay isn’t going to make any difference for you.”

“What if it does,” Mason said, tears coming down his face.

“Do you do this with every assignment?” Corey asked hugging him.

“Sometimes,” Mason nodded, trying to compose himself, “I just have to make it perfect.”

“You need to relax.”

“I can’t Corey!”

“Come on, you’ll feel better if we take a break.” 

“I’m not taking a break,” Mason repeated himself. 

“Please, Mas.”

Mason sighed, “Okay.”

Corey dragged him downstairs and out the door; he grabbed Mason’s keys and climbed in the driver’s seat.

Mason reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat.

“Mason,” Corey looked over at him his hands shaking.

“I’m sorry; I just can’t,” Mason looked down.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Corey grabbed his hand, “take a minute.”

Mason calmed himself down and looked at Corey, “sorry you had to deal with this.”

“You know I am here for you always; if you want to talk about it you can.”

“Everyone expects me to have the best grades, the perfect work, sometimes I just can’t handle it.”

Corey thought about it no one ever asked how Mason was; he was always perfect. He was a genius, always carried the team, set up the plans. He never thought about how much anxiety Mason withheld inside of him. He looked over at his boyfriend, fighting back tears. He wished he noticed earlier; he would have tried to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry, Mason; I didn’t realize how much pressure you had on yourself.”

‘It’s okay; I shouldn’t worry about it.”

“It matters; what you feel does matter.”

Mason nodded taking in a deep breath, “thank you.”

“I know you can’t control it, but I am here when you get overwhelmed.”

Mason nodded, “I know you are; I just wished I didn’t have to overthink everything.”

“It’s not you; it’s just how your brain works. It’s okay, just sometimes you need to let it out.”

“Thanks,” Mason smiled, “I love you, really you’re the best person I could have ever asked for.”

“I love you too,” Corey leaned over and kissed him.


	7. Depends on Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's Bipolar Disorder

Nolan was the first one to notice it. He lived with Alec at the McCall’s house; he was around him the most, but he also was a bit more observant than the rest of the pack. He loved the boy; their bond was instant even before their relationship. They balanced each other out. Nolan usually was more reserved, worked hard, but always kind of just listened, while Alec was usually hyperactive, loud, and spontaneous. But sometimes Alec would switch, he would disappear into his room for hours not saying a word, snapping at everyone that came in his path, and just lost the energy to do everything.

“Nolan! Nolan! Nolan! Let’s go,” Alec jumped on his bed one morning.

“What?” Nolan slowly opened his eyes, looking at the excited beta. 

“You look really cute when you just wake up,” Alec kissed him.

“Alec, what’s going on?”

“Let’s go to the preserve and see if we can find that omega.”

Nolan sighed; Liam and Theo were in the preserve yesterday and saw a young werewolf. Liam approached her, but the girl ran. She was scared they told them; she smelled of grief. They speculated that her pack was killed by hunters. Her eyes flashed blue before she ran away. They tried to track her but were unsuccessful. Liam instructed them to be on the lookout for her. 

“It’s 6 am on Saturday,” Nolan groaned. 

“Perfect time to go.”

“Fine, give me a second,” Nolan sat up as Alec kissed him once again, “hi, someone is very loving today.”

“I just love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Nolan smiled watching the boy bounce up and down on the bed. It was a manic episode; he knew Alec had them once and awhile. Nolan was the only one that could deal with them. Liam usually got angry at him and told him to get away from him before he lashed out. Theo just ignored him straight up. Mason and Corey were a bit gentler about it, but you could tell he made them uncomfortable when he was in this state. The boy would ramble for hours, do weird spontaneous things, and just be very energetic. Nolan knew he had to be there with him in case he almost got himself hurt. One time he tried fighting a group of hunters alone, luckily Nolan followed him to save him. 

The boy threw on a sweatshirt, jacket, jeans, and boots. He glanced at his phone, showing it was freezing outside. Alec ran down the stairs and was waiting by the door in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Alec, it’s freezing outside, grab a jacket at least.”

“We don’t have time,” Alec reached for the doorknob.

“Jacket now,” Nolan stated firmly.

Alec rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs to grab one. Luckily, Melissa and Argent were both working and didn’t get woken up by the beta running around. 

Alec almost knocked Nolan down heading out the door. Nolan sighed and climbed into his car as Alec jumped into the passenger seat. 

“Now, you can’t go running off; we don’t know what she’s been through. She might be hostile.”

“I’ll be fine, Nolan; I have claws.”

“I know, but-“

“I’ll be fine,” Alec said not even paying attention.

“Okay,” Nolan said.

“What if she can be a new pack member? She might be fun, or we might have to kill her,” Alec started rambling.

“Alec, all we are going to do is make sure she is okay, and see what she is doing here.”

“Fine,” Alec rolled his eyes as they pulled in.

Nolan turned off the ignition and grabbed his crossbow out of the backseat as Alec opened the door quickly trying to scent out the werewolf.

“Anything?” Nolan asked him.

“Yes!” Alec jumped and ran towards the scent.

“Alec, wait!” Nolan ran after him, knowing he couldn’t keep up with the werewolf. 

Alec ran into a cave; where the girl was hiding, “What are you doing here? Who are you?” Alec screamed at the girl who backed into the corner. The werewolf looked at him and growled, eyes turning blue. 

“I’m a werewolf too; I don’t want to hurt you,” Alec flashed his eyes yellow. The girl was too spooked to care; she growled and jumped on top of him. She began to lash out at the boy. Alec began to fight back, but the girl appeared to be a better fighter. She also didn’t care if she hurt the boy or not. 

Nolan heard the sounds of them fighting as he finally caught up to the boy. 

“Alec!” Nolan quickly ran into the cave. He saw the girl have her hand around the boy’s neck clawing at his throat. He knew she was going to kill him; he pulled up his bow and struck her in the leg to get her off of his boyfriend. Alec gasped for air as she launched at the hunter. She jumped on top of Nolan as Alec regained his surroundings and punched the girl to the ground from behind, knocking her out. 

Nolan and Alec stood there for a few moments just letting everything process. 

“Come on, let’s take her to the station,” Nolan spoke up.

Alec nodded ashamed of his reckless behavior. 

“It’s okay, Alec; it wasn’t your fault. You were trying to help,” Nolan knew he had no control over his actions during one of these episodes.

Alec didn’t answer just grabbed the body of the girl as they exited the woods. Nolan called Liam telling him that they found the omega. Liam and Theo decided to meet them at the sheriff’s station. 

The ride to the sheriff’s station was quiet; Parrish met them at the door to question the omega. She woke up as they pulled in, shocked about being handcuffed to Nolan’s car door. Derek showed up to help, prepared to take her to Rafael if she did kill someone innocent.

“Hey, are you guys okay?” Liam asked as they entered the station.

“Of course, it was awesome. I mean she attacked me then almost killed me. She clawed at my neck; it healed now, but then Nolan came. Nolan shot her in the leg, then she almost killed him, but then I knocked her out. She woke up in the car and seemed scared. Her eyes are blue,” Alec rambled off.

Liam and Theo stared at one another and rolled their eyes. They hated it when Alec acted like this. 

“You could have got yourselves killed,” Liam scolded him.

“I thought you would be happy,” Alec glared at him.

“Hey, it’s over; we are fine. The omega was caught,” Nolan stepped in between them before they started fighting between themselves. Liam’s anger issues and Alec’s manic episodes were not a good mixture.

“Nolan’s right; it’s done it’s over,” Theo agreed, pulling back Liam. 

“Fine, I’m glad you guys are okay,” Liam sighed. 

“Thanks,” Alec stated.

The omega ended up being from a pack in Nevada; hunters killed her pack. She retaliated and killed some of the hunters’ family members. Derek agreed to take her to Rafael to see what the best ways were to complete legal actions while keeping her safe.

Nolan took Alec home; Alec looked over at him in the car. 

“I’m sorry; I lost control of myself today,” Alec admitted.

“It’s okay; I know you can’t control it.”

“I just don’t understand why I can’t,” Alec sighed.

“Maybe you should go talk to someone about it.”

“I’m a werewolf; medication doesn’t work for me. My parents tried while I was younger.”

“You can still talk to someone,” Nolan suggested.

“Maybe if you go with me?” 

“I think I can do that,” Nolan smiled.

A week had passed. Everything was back to normal. Alec did not have any more episodes during the week; Liam was back to normal. Nolan was relaxed for once; there were no supernatural threats.

“Alec, are you awake?” Nolan knocked on the door. The beta wasn’t one to sleep in ever, especially for school. “Alec?” Nolan slowly cracked open the door seeing him still in bed. He walked over and sat down beside him, “Hey, are you okay?”

Alec slowly opened his eyes, “I’m fine; I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“What if we just stayed home; we can watch a movie,” Nolan suggested seeing he was up to doing anything today. He just had those days where he knew it was just hard for him to get up.

“Do you think we’ll get in trouble?”

“No, I think Melissa will write us an excuse,” Nolan smiled.

“Okay,” Alec gave him a small smile. Nolan went to tell the nurse they were staying home, texted the rest of the pack not to worry that they didn’t go to school. He went back into Alec’s room and laid down beside him.

Alec rolled over and stared at him, “thank you for dealing with me.”

“Of course,” Nolan smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nolan.”


	8. Liam's Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, suicidal thoughts

No one knew it had gotten so bad. No one knew why it got so bad. He didn’t know why it got so bad.

Theo sat beside the hospital bed gripping the beta’s hand, tears in his eyes. 

Nolan and Alec were leaning against the wall, gripping each other’s hands. Corey and Mason were sitting on the other side of the bed, tears glistening in their eyes. The chimera watched as Liam’s heart monitor went up and down; he was alive. Liam was alive. He was okay. He wasn’t okay. Theo knew that, but at least he was alive.

“Liam?” Theo looked at him as he was staring into the cup of coffee. 

“Huh,” Liam looked up.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Liam shrugged. 

“Bacon?” Theo held up a strip to him.

“I’m fine, not hungry,” Liam answered.

Theo sighed; he hasn’t eaten in the past week. The chimera was getting worried; he kept saying he was fine, but everyone was on edge. Mason had tried talking to him, but his best friend brushed him off. Corey attempted as well but easily backed down when Liam showed backlash. Nolan tried, but as soon as Liam stood him up he fell back into his meekness. Alec tried talking his ear off to get him to talk which resulted in Liam’s claws entering his notebook.

“Liam, don’t make me take you to Melissa.” 

Liam laughed and didn’t say a word.

It made the chimera uneasy; Liam hadn’t muttered a word of I love you, barely smiled, or did anything the past two weeks. It started a month ago. Theo couldn’t lie it was Liam’s fault the werewolf died. It was one mistake that led to a lot of other mistakes.

“Liam, there’s a girl here to see you,” Jenna called from downstairs.

Liam groaned throwing Theo’s arm off of him.

“Who do you think it could be? Liam asked the chimera still half asleep.

“Maybe it’s Hayden,” he mumbled, “she’s probably trying to take you back.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen,” Liam kissed him throwing on a hoodie and sweatpants.

He walked downstairs to a girl he didn’t know sitting on the couch; he instantly noticed she was a werewolf. Theo came down a few minutes later.

“Hi, I’m Jess, uh I heard you might be able to help me.”

“How do you know who I am?”

“You’re the beta of the true alpha; we’ve all heard about you and your little pack. I need help; Monroe killed my pack.” 

“Okay, what do you need help with?” Liam asked.

“Uh, hunters followed me into the preserve they seem to be hiding out in an old cabin looking for me.”

“You led hunters here?” Liam snarled through gritted teeth.

“I just needed help,” she shrugged.

“Oh my gosh, you are an idiot,” Theo agreed.

“Let’s go hunt some hunters then,” Liam shrugged.

“Liam, we can’t,” Theo stared at him.

“We are, call Mason and Corey.”

“No, Liam she could be lying; we don’t know this girl. We aren’t just going into this sporadically,” Theo snapped back.

“Fine, don’t come with me then,” Liam stated, “come on.” He grabbed the girl’s hand. 

“Liam wait!” Theo yelled at him.

“You want to come?” Liam asked.

“No, but I don’t want you going; Liam it might be a trap.”

“I’ll be fine,” Liam stared at him.

“Fine, I’ll go just to keep you safe.”

Liam managed to drag Nolan along with them as the boy was on a morning run, and Liam kind of just threw him into Theo’s truck.

“We shouldn’t go,” Theo told him.

“What are we doing?” Nolan asked.

“Going to take a group of hunters down; they killed Jess’s pack.”

“Who are you?” Nolan looked over to the girl sitting beside him.

“Jess,” she held out her hand.

“Liam, I don’t have anything to defend myself.”

“Here,” Liam handed him the lug wrench of Theo’s truck.

“My lug wrench?” Theo looked over at him.

Nolan glared at him, “what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Here,” Theo reached over to his glove box and pulled out a small pistol.

“You don’t use guns?” Liam questioned him.

“I took it off a hunter,” Theo shrugged, “but I still don’t think we should go.”

“I’m with Theo,” Nolan spoke up.

“Neither one of you have to come.”

“I’m just making sure; you don’t get yourself killed.”

“I’m just here because you picked me up on the street and told me to get in,” Nolan nodded.

“Fine,” Liam glared at them as pulled into the preserve. He jumped out and ran towards the place Jess said the hunters were saying. Jess followed as Theo and Nolan looked at each other in shock.

“What the hell is happening?” Nolan looked at him.

“I don’t know; he has this weird hero complex,” Theo shrugged, “let’s go.”

Nolan and he went running after them; Theo held back with Nolan until they heard gunshots. Theo took off, leaving Nolan behind. Theo was right all along; it was a trap. He found Liam standing over a knocked-out body of a hunter while fighting off another; Jess’s body on the ground. Theo saw there was no movement in her chest. 

“Damn it,” Theo muttered as he watched Liam throw the hunter to the ground, a hand gripped around the man's neck.

“Liam!” Theo screamed, making him release the guy’s neck. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Theo tried to calm him down, but Liam was angry. He knew this was his stupid plan; it got Jess killed. They heard another gunshot; they forgot about Nolan. They both took off as they heard another gunshot. Liam tackled the hunter as Theo rushed over to Nolan wrapping his sweatshirt where the bullet grazed his shoulder. 

Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish came to get the hunters and the body as Theo and Liam took Nolan to the hospital.

“Liam, I’m fine,” Nolan assured him right, “the bullet just grazed me.”

“Your bleeding, and she’s dead.”

“And it’s not your fault,” Theo looked over at the boy fighting back tears.

“Tell me it’s not, Theo, tell me.”

Theo sighed as they took Nolan in; Melissa quickly took care of him.

“I’ll take him home; I’m off my shift in a few minutes. Go home Liam,” Melissa looked at him.

Theo nodded grabbing him off the chair; he saw the claw marks in the boy’s palms.

“Stop Liam,” Theo glared at him.

“Sure, I can just do that Theo!”

“Liam, what are you going to gain from beating yourself up?”

“Everything,” Liam muttered shoving Theo off of him.

That was a month ago. 

“We lost, and yes we can pretend it didn’t happen, but it happened,” Coach glared at them in the locker room.

“And we know whose fault it is,” a team member whispered.

“It’s not Dunbar’s fault he fouled out in the first quarter and got Holloway hurt,” Coach glared at him.

Corey cringed; Coach didn’t think, but he watched Liam sink further down.

“Hey, it’s not your fault it’s just a lot going on,” Corey assured him.

“I failed that girl, I failed Nolan, I failed this team and Coach,” Liam sighed leaving the chameleon behind.

That was three weeks ago.

“Liam, I’m fine,” Theo stated.

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s not like you haven’t beaten me up before.”

“Theo, I lost control; I wolfed out at the dinner table. My parents are terrified of me; I almost killed you.” 

“They’ll come around, and I eventually threw you off of me,” Theo shrugged.

“This isn’t just no big deal Theo! I’ve lost control three times this week; I’m a danger to everyone!” 

“You’re not Liam,” Theo stated as he winced from his healing wounds.

“Exactly,” Liam ran outside into the darkness. 

He failed everyone. He can’t handle being the “alpha.” He can’t handle himself. Not a single school wanted him; he was failing classes. No one wanted a werewolf on their lacrosse team, despite his stats. He ran for hours; his thoughts repeated over and over again. It wasn’t new to him; he drew his claws up and down his arms. He knew Theo would be furious at him, but right now he couldn’t even look at Theo. He hurt him, his anchor, his boyfriend, the person he loved, he almost killed him. The girl was dead because of him; Nolan almost got killed. The team was falling apart. It was all his fault. His birth father left him, the bruises he left on him cut deep in his skin. 

“You’re worthless,” Liam muttered to himself.

He ran until morning; he showed up at his doorstep as Theo was walking out.

“Get dressed, we are going to school,” Theo told him, barely seeming concerned.

Theo didn’t even care; Liam’s head created the thought. Theo was actually panicking, scared for the boy’s life, just hoping he showed back up. He went to go after him, but Liam’s parent’s stopped him, telling him that when Liam did that you just let him come back. 

Liam came down as if it was self-realization; he was done.

“Liam about last night; it wasn’t your fault,” Theo looked over.

“Whatever Theo,” Liam muttered. 

Theo scoffed that wasn’t like Liam he was emotionless, numb. It scared him.

That was two weeks ago.

"Liam Dunbar," Liam glared at the pass to Ms.Martin's office.

"Liam, take a seat," she looked at him.

"What did I do?" Liam rolled his eyes.

"Liam, I've been getting reports after reports you have been falling asleep in classes, not paying attention, and you are failing four different classes. It's your senior year; what is going on?"

"Nothing," Liam muttered.

"You realize this could turn colleges away or even prevent you from graduating?"

"Yes."

"Right now you are suspended from lacrosse as well."

"I know!" Liam snapped at her, claws digging into her desk.

"Liam, calm down," Ms.Martin spoke calmly.

"I'm done," Liam knocked everything off her desk and then slammed the door shut.

That was a week ago.

“Liam, I’ll heal,” Alec looked over at him.

It was stupid he knew it was a bad idea, but he was Liam and he did it anyway. 

“You are bleeding, you got bit because I had a stupid idea,” Liam muttered his hand on the steering wheel. 

“What it was two of us against one wendigo? It wasn’t your fault,” Alec assured him.

“I shouldn’t have brought you.”

“I decided to come.” 

“No, I said it in front of you then I lead you out of school with me.” 

Liam pulled into the McCall household. Melissa took Alec immediately to clean the wound while Argent took Liam downstairs.

“Liam, you need to stop this,” Argent looked at him. 

“What?”

“You are getting reckless,” the hunter stated. 

“I know,” Liam nodded.

“I’m worried you are going to get yourself hurt.”

“I’ve seemed to be getting everyone else hurt,” Liam muttered.

“You’re hurting too, Liam.”

“I’m fine,” Liam shrugged.

“Here I have something to show you,” Argent walked back upstairs.

Liam’s eyes looked around Argent’s supplies he seemed to have placed all over the McCall’s basement. His eyes wandered over two vials, wolfsbane. Argent looked like he had been studying them or something. Liam thought about it, yellow wolfsbane a lot of it. He saw an empty vial and didn’t think he poured half of it in and quickly put water in the other vial and filled it back to the original marker.

“So, I made this system that anytime a hunter is located; you can have the location, numbers, and what they are doing. We can figure out a pattern from this,” Argent handed him the tracker.

“Thanks,” Liam nodded, “I have to go.”

“Liam, is there anything else you want to talk about?” Argent asked the boy.

“Nope, I’m fine,” Liam shrugged, “thanks again.”

Liam watched as their teacher handed back their chemistry test. He watched as Mason got an A, Corey got a B, and he got an F.

“Let me help you study next time,” Mason assured his best friend.

“ Yes, I know you are smarter than me!” 

“Liam that’s not what I meant,” Mason tried to tell him.

“Really Mason because it seems like you are only friends with me when it’s convenient for you; all you’ve been doing is hanging with Corey!” Liam walked out as the bell rang.

They ran after him into the locker room.

“Liam! What is going on with you?” Mason stared at him.

“Just leave,” Liam growled.

Corey watched as he began to shift, “Liam.”

“What are you going to tell me what to do like everyone else to?” 

“Liam, we are just-“

“Mason, just leave me alone!”

“Fine, Liam if it’s that’s what you want; sorry I’ve been your best friend for this long,” Mason muttered.

“What you regret it?”

“Sometimes, I think I do,” Mason stared at him as Liam lashed out. Liam lost control again; his claws raked the human’s arm. Corey stepped in and pushed Liam back against the wall. 

“Liam, what the hell calm down!” Corey stared at him.

Liam realized what he did and collapsed on the locker room floor as the couple left. He had pushed everyone away at this point.

“Hey,” Theo looked up as Liam sat down beside him at the lunch table.

“Where’s everyone else?” Liam asked, realizing that everyone else never walked in.

Theo sighed, “eating in the library, um Nolan hasn’t been eating since you stopped, and Melissa threatened to take him to the hospital again, so Alec decided they might want to eat somewhere else just until you get yourself figured out. Mason and Corey are a little shaken after your incident this morning.”

Liam looked down at his hands, “I am a monster," he thought to himself. “Why are you here then?” he looked up at the chimera.

“Because I love you; I care about you,” Theo looked at him hearing the accusatory tone in his voice.

“Really why didn’t you come after me the other day then?”

“Liam, your parents told me not to; I tried.”

“Oh, they don’t care about me either then.”

“Liam, they’ve just been distant because you-“

“I scare them,” Liam muttered, “you say you care, but you just follow everyone else.”

“Liam what the hell! I do everything for you.”

“So, does everyone else,” Liam laughed. “Mason tries to fix me like I’m his problem instead of just being my friend. Corey is only here for Mason; he could care less about me. Alec doesn’t care at all; he just will do whatever he has to keep a home. Nolan pretends to be my friend, but he’s never there when I need him. And you, you love me, but you would follow them as soon as something I do might get you in trouble. You are all about your reputation, Theo.”

Theo was getting angry at this point, “Mason is your best friend; he’s been there for you when no one else has been! Corey always has your back. Alec respects you; he looks up to you. Nolan would do anything for you; he follows you wherever you go. And I love you!” Theo screamed at him, causing heads to turn.

“Whatever Theo,” Liam muttered.

Theo stood up and left Liam sitting alone. He would come around the chimera thought; he was just angry about something. Theo came into the library and sat down beside Mason.

“What’s going on?” he asked him.

“Liam just freaked out on me too,” Theo scoffed, “I don’t know what is going on with him lately, but I don’t like it.”

“He kind of scares me,” Alec admitted.

“He wouldn’t hurt us,” Nolan assured him.

“Really Nolan because he clawed my arm early and doesn’t seem to give a shit about the rest of us,” Mason shrugged.

“Maybe,” Nolan agreed, seeing Liam snap way too many lacrosse sticks for his liking the past two weeks.

Corey looked up, “He’s angry at all of us, and I don’t get it.”

Liam overheard every word and walked away.

“He’s not angry; he’s upset something’s up with him, and I’m scared for him,” Theo sighed.

“You don’t think; he would try anything do you?” Nolan asked.

“I don’t know,” Theo admitted, “I’ll call Scott.”

“Hey, Theo.”

“Has Liam talked to you?”

“No, actually he’s been ignoring everyone’s calls, texts; I was going to call you tonight.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with him; he keeps lashing out. He’s been getting angry.”

“Did you try talking to him?”

“No, Scott; I’ve ignored it. Yes, I’ve talked to him.”

“I mean he listens to you better than everyone,” Scott responded.

“I guess.”

“Call me if things get worse; I can’t come home for about two weeks.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

“See ya, Theo.”

“Nothing?” Corey asked.

“Nothing.”

Liam walked into the locker room, tears coming down his face. He was a danger to his friends, family, everyone. Nothing he was doing was good. He was just making everyone’s lives worse. He had enough; his claws into his skin weren’t doing anything anymore. He remembered the small vial in his bag, no he couldn’t do that. Liam thought about who wouldn’t be better without him. No one. His IED was in full swing as he smashed the mirror, watching blood drip on his knuckles. He didn’t have a clue at this point what control was. He didn’t care he took the vial and put it in his mouth. He felt it slide down his throat and sat down, feeling the locker room begin to spin.

“Something isn’t right; I have to go find him,” Theo stood up.

“We’ll come,” Mason stood up, and the rest of them followed. 

Theo narrowed on his scent, locker room, something wasn’t right. He also smelled the boy’s blood; he clawed himself again.

“Liam, the game’s over,” Theo swung open the door, “Liam?” The chimera ran over to the boy’s collapsed body.

“What’s wrong?” Mason ran over.

“He’s barely breathing,” Theo picked up his limp body.

“Uh, Theo it’s wolfsbane,” Alec picked up the vial. 

“What?” Theo ripped the vial out of his hand. He looked back down at Liam, whose body was shaking. He looked like he was turning gray. “Hospital now!”

“Wait what’s going on?” Nolan slowly put it together.

“Yes,” Theo looked at him walking out the door.

“I’ll call Melissa,” Nolan answered.

“Melissa, someone took wolfsbane out of downstairs,” Argent told her.

“Chris, I understand this is a concern but I’m working,” Melissa looked at him.

“I think it was Liam.”

“What would Liam want with wolfsbane?”

“He seemed off when he was over last, really off. I don’t know, but Liam seems to take everything to heart. He probably thinks he’s the reason everything has been happening recently.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m worried, Melissa.”

“David did say that they were having trouble with him; he was losing control. They said he attacked Theo the other day.”

“He attacked his anchor,” Argent looked at her, “that’s not good.”

Melissa sighed as her phone started ringing, “Nolan what’s wrong? Melissa almost dropped the phone, “bring him here; I’ll be ready.”

“What?” Chris grabbed her hands which were shaking.

“It was Liam, and he took it.”

Argent and Melissa began making the nine herbs mixture, “this will work,” he promised her. 

Theo pulled in and didn’t hesitate to run out of the car and into the hospital. Melissa ripped him from his arms, despite his protests. He basically collapsed on the waiting room floor as Mason and Corey came up behind him and drug him into a seat. Dr.Geyer and Jenna ran into the waiting room; he went back to help Melissa while Jenna sat beside Theo hugging him. 

Melissa let them in the room about an hour later, after they were sure the toxins were being sucked out of the boy’s system.

Theo almost collapsed looking at the beta breathing in the bed. His breathing was slow but steady. He looked pale, but he was alive. The chimera watched as Liam’s heart monitor went up and down; he was alive. Liam was alive. He was okay. He wasn’t okay. Theo knew that, but at least he was alive. Theo sat beside the hospital bed gripping the beta’s hand, tears in his eyes. 

Nolan and Alec were leaning against the wall, gripping each other’s hands. Corey and Mason were sitting on the other side of the bed, tears glistening in their eyes. His parents came in and out; Melissa came in and out. 

About two hours later, Liam slowly opened his eyes. It was dark, but he recognized the ceiling. He was in the hospital; he was alive.

“Little Wolf,” Theo rubbed his hand.

“Theo?” he looked over.

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Why? You should leave.”

“None of us are leaving,” Mason spoke up.

Liam noticed the other four standing there, “you are all here.”

“Your parents are too, and Melissa, Argent, Scott, and Stiles have left my phone non-stop ringing.”

Liam nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Liam, we don't care about that; you've been through a lot recently. We just wished we would have realized earlier. I just love you Liam; I can’t lose you. I need you,” Theo was crying, actually crying.

“I love you too,” Liam said softly.


	9. Nolan's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan gets caught up in something he regrets.
> 
> TW: drug usage, drug overdose, self-harm, EDNOS

“Hey, Holloway.”

“Hi, Ben,” Nolan said to his teammate sitting down beside him outside the guidance office.

“Another panic attack?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You see someone for those?”

“Yes, it just doesn’t seem to help.”

“Take any medications?”

“No, I don’t want them; my parents left me for their drug life when I was younger. I don’t like them.”

“Nolan, Nolan, Nolan you don’t know what you are missing,” Ben smirked.

“I think I’m fine,” Nolan watched his handshake as he felt himself getting anxious again.

“I’m just saying; this might help you calm down,” Ben handed him a plastic bag with a few pills in it.

“No, I can’t take this.”

“You don’t have to; it’s just an offer.”

“What is it?”

“OxyContin, small amounts can relieve anxiety they have similar effects to the releasing of endorphins.”

“No, I don’t want this. I can't get addicted.”

“You won’t if your careful,” Ben smiled, “just small amounts only when you just have a panic attack. Crush it and snort it to make it work faster.”

“No, I don’t want it,” Nolan stated firmly.

“Just take it, my mom gets it for her back, but she doesn’t take it anymore I'll just throw it away if you don’t want it.”

“Fine, I’ll throw it away for you,” Nolan shoved the bag into his pocket.

Ben smirked; he knew Nolan was struggling. He overheard plenty of conversations, depression, PTSD, anorexia; he was weak. What if he could bring the boy a small dose of happiness? He would pay for what he did to Edgar, sure he knew it wasn’t him directly, but his best friend was dead, and Nolan helped. 

“Nolan, you have to eat breakfast; you know this,” Alec stared at him as the boy’s hand was shaking. “Hey, breathe look at me.”

It was toast; he could eat two pieces of toast. He has eaten plenty more than this just some days are harder than others. 

“I just need a moment,” Nolan rushed upstairs. He looked at himself in the mirror, pathetic. He was freaking out over toast. He glanced at his bag for some reason he hadn’t thrown those stupid pills away. He should have; he knew he should have. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this; he grabbed the bag, He saw it done plenty of times; he didn’t want to admit it, but Gabe convinced to take some stuff sometimes. He hated it; he was stronger than this, but instead, he crushed the pill and did exactly what Ben expected he would. He quickly made sure there was no evidence and ran back downstairs.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I’m good now,” Nolan grabbed the toast and took a bite as they ran out the door. Nolan had to drive to school, luckily the school was only a few minutes away because Nolan knew snorting the pill and his body weight being so low it wouldn’t take long to work. He got out and walked in and slowly felt it working. He felt a little dizzy, but also his anxiety was reduced, it was kind of peaceful.

“Love you,” Nolan turned and kissed Alec in the middle of the hallway.

Alec was taken aback, “love you too,” Nolan never started anything especially in public, “have a good day.”

“You too,” he smiled.

“Hey, Liam,” Nolan sat down beside him.

“Hey, you look happy,” Liam stared at him.

“I am,” he smiled.

Class began; the teacher asked a question and Nolan answered it.

Corey and Liam looked at one another; Nolan never participated. The kid was smart much more studious than either of them, but still, he was usually too scared to even raise his hand. They let it go and went on with the day until lunch. Nolan felt the effects of it began to wear off and realized he had to eat. What if he just did it one more time? No, he couldn’t get addicted, but he could. Nolan was beyond caring at this point; he tried to care. He had good friends, a pack, a decent future, but he was messed up he tried to kill, but failed, he was left alone, his best friend died in front of him, his parents left him, he lived alone for a year, and now he was scared of everything. Who would it affect if he took another one? Alec might be upset if something happened to him, but the boy could find someone else. He was great. Liam was his best friend, but still, Liam had everyone else who could give him a lot more. Corey and he were close, but again he had Mason. Theo might be his friend, but they all knew he only needed Liam. Mason was always there for him, but the boy’s future was brighter than anyone’s. He needed relief now.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Nolan looked at Liam as they headed towards lunch.

“You have to come to lunch,” Liam looked at him sternly.

“I will; you guys don't trust me to go afterward, so I have to go now,” Nolan shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll save you a seat.”

Nolan went into the locker room bathroom; he knew no one would walk in there right now. He quickly grabbed the bag and did it again. He hated it, one a day and he took two. One day, what would it be like in a week? He went out and back into the cafeteria, waiting for the wave of euphoria to hit him.

“So, tonight-“ Liam began ranting off some lacrosse plan that Nolan just nodded along with as he stared at his plate.

He slowly put bites in his mouth, pushing down his anxiety. Fifteen minutes later he was numb to everything again; he finished his food for once. 

“What if we did this instead?” Nolan suggested a completely different plan.

“I guess that could work too.”

“Scott texted me there might be a new wave of hunters coming our way,” Liam blurted out. They all turned expecting Nolan to freak out.

“We can take them,” Nolan shrugged. Everyone was shocked by his calmness, but let it go. Theo wasn’t convinced though he watched the boy in a weird dazed state, something was off with him. The rest of the day went on fine. Lacrosse was great, no panic attacks, he was calmer than he had been in a long time.

“Good day today Nolan?” Melissa asked him.

“Great,” he smiled.

“Good,” she was taken aback by his happiness, but it was good for him.

One a day. Nolan decided he could take one a day. It worked for a while; except he slowly craved another one. He knew he couldn’t, but after another breakdown before lunch. He had enough; he took one before meeting them inside. Theo watched him; he’s been watching him. He was a bit more observant than everyone else; the dread doctors taught him to be aware of things like this. The boy was a lot calmer, but he noticed other things, a strange twitch once in a while, weird scratching occasionally, weird mood swings, a lower pulse than usual, he could have sworn his nose was bleeding the other day too. Theo watched as he struggled to eat, sure he always struggled with eating, but today it looked like he was going to throw up. The chimera grabbed him.

“We’ll be back,” Theo looked at the group as he watched Nolan get dizzier.

“Do you need-“ Alec was about ready to follow, but the chimera made it clear he didn’t need him.

Nolan quickly threw up whatever he had in him as Theo watched over him.

“So, you want to tell me what’s going on?” Theo looked at him after he calmed down. The boy’s nose was bleeding, his hands were shaking, he was sweating. He looked even smaller than he already was.

“Sorry, I’ve just been losing control of my eating recently,” Nolan muttered.

Theo slid down to the floor beside him, “your heart jumped.”

“That’s it, Theo; I'm just struggling with food.”

“Everyone else doesn’t notice, but I noticed it last week.”

“What?”

“Are you taking something?”

“What no!” Nolan glared at him, “why the hell would I do that, my parents abandoned me for drugs. I would never.”

“Okay, calm down,” Theo nodded, “I’m just looking out for you; you and I both know how dangerous drugs can get.” 

“I know, Theo that’s why I would never take any, and why do you care anyway?”

“Because you’re my friend; we are outcasts of the pack together. I actually care about you somewhat, and I don’t want you dragging anyone else down with you.”

Nolan smirked to himself, “of course Theo would be thinking about Liam; he was right he shouldn’t be doing this with Liam. He knew after Liam’s incident how careful they had to be around him; he pretended to be strong, but everyone knew he hid his feelings.

He looked up at Theo, “thanks for your concern don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, let’s get you back before Liam or Alec barge in here,” Theo shrugged since he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of him.

Nolan sighed Theo knew; he should have guessed the chimera would be the first one to figure it out. He also knew Theo didn’t believe him that he wasn’t take anything, but he also knew Theo wouldn’t mention anything unless he wanted help or was in danger. The chimera believed in working out your own problems until you couldn’t do it alone. 

Another week passed, it was raising everyone’s concerns more and more. Nolan was addicted, two a day turned almost into two, some days three. He was dizzy; he kept snapping at everyone. His heart rate was getting slower. He became tolerant to the drugs, therefore the anxiety-calming qualities of them soon became the opposite. Everything triggered him. He couldn't hold food down. Alec tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but he kept on blaming it on his eating habits. The more people pestered him; the more he lashed out. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked Nolan the boy was sitting on the bench after practice. Corey already left to go to dinner with Mason leaving them alone. Nolan drove today; he agreed to take Liam home. Theo was working, so he dropped Alec off at home.

“I don’t think so,” Nolan said as he broke into tears.

“Nolan, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Nolan started.

“Nolan, did you stop eating again?” Liam noticed; they all noticed he began to lose weight again. They watched him eat lunch, but still, Nolan was sneakier than they took him for.

“No, Liam, I promise, nothing is wrong.”

“Okay, I believe you,” Liam grabbed his hand, flinching as he watched his veins turn black, “your heart rate is racing You’re shaking.”

“I threw up earlier,” Nolan shrugged. 

“Okay on purpose?” 

“No,” Nolan shook his head.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know,” Nolan coughed, feeling blood on his hand.

“Your nose is bleeding,” Liam stared at him.

“I said I’m fine!” Nolan screamed and went into the locker room. He grabbed his bag he didn’t care if Liam was behind him or not. He already took two doses today; he needed to stop feeling everything.

Liam sat there on the bench shaking himself; Nolan wasn’t okay. He felt his claws extend into his hands, he thought about he had to get to Nolan he had to be strong, but Liam wasn’t okay either. He quickly raked his arm, trying to control himself; his own hands were shaking. He didn’t need to do this; three more scratches then he realized Nolan needed him. He had to get Nolan, “the sun, the moon, the truth.” He breathed in and out and quickly dialed Theo.

“Hey, Little Wolf, I’ll be home in ten,” Theo answered assuming he was seeing what time he would be home.

“Theo, I need you at the school now,” Liam said shakenly.

“Are you okay?” Theo answered.

“I’m fine just Nolan.”

“I’ll be right there.” 

Liam ran into the locker room and that’s when he almost collapsed. 

“Nolan!” Liam went down to his side. The boy was shaking on the bathroom floor; his lips had a bluish tint, his pulse was way too low, his skin cold to the touch. Liam saw the bag lying on the floor with him, “oh god, come on Nolan stay awake.” It was too late he was passed out. Liam picked up his limp body and went out to the parking lot as Theo pulled in. The chimera jumped out of the truck.

“I think his breathing is slowing down,” Liam said fighting back tears.

“Set him down,” Theo watched as the boy’s chest was rising very slowly. 

“What’s that?” Liam asked shaking.

“Naloxone, call Melissa at the hospital, tell her we will get there faster than an ambulance,” Theo administered it as Liam called the nurse in a panic.

“Come on,” Theo picked up Nolan as Liam jumped in the truck, and they rushed off to the hospital.

They pulled in a few doctors took Nolan to clear the drug out of his system as Melissa stayed to question what happened.

“I should have said something,” Theo muttered looking at her, “I suspected it last week.”

“It’s not your fault,” Melissa assured him, “I should have noticed too; he’s been living under my roof.”

“He took this,” Liam handed over the bag of left-over drugs he found.

“Thanks,” Melissa said gently, “they’ll take care of him; I promise.”

Liam nodded as he collapsed onto Theo’s side. 

“Hey, why don’t you two go sit down? I’ll take care of him,” Melissa said, pushing away her own tears. 

Theo nodded, dragging Liam to a seat. 

Alec ran in moments later as Argent brought him over, “where is he; what happened?”

“He’s back there,” Theo told him, “sit down.”

Alec reluctantly fell in the seat beside the chimera. Liam was lying on Theo not moving. The werewolf began to cry.

“Hey, he’s going to be okay,” Theo tried to comfort him, but he was used to just having Liam. 

“I failed him,” Alec muttered.

“We all did,” Theo admitted.

Dr.Geyer walked out to come to talk to him as Corey and Mason barged through the doors next after receiving a text from Theo. 

“He’s going to be okay,” he looked at the pack sitting there, “you guys are all going to have to be there for him though.”

Liam looked up at his step-dad, “are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” the man smiled as he sat down beside his son, grabbing his hand, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” Liam leaned back down on Theo.

“Do you guys want to go back until he wakes up?” the doctor asked.

Alec basically jumped up almost taking out Mason who was sitting beside him. They followed him as Theo and Liam stood up. 

“Liam, are you sure you are okay with this?” his step-dad asked. 

“I’m okay,” Liam nodded as Theo gripped his hand.

They walked into the room; it was silent. Nolan looked dead if there wasn’t a small rise in his chest you wouldn’t be able to tell. The boy was as pale as a ghost, his eyes were closed, he looked scarily skinny, bones protruding from his face and chest, dark circles underneath his eyes, how hadn’t they stopped it before this point they didn’t know. Alec gripped his hand, there was nothing, but coldness. They all just sat there in silence; Melissa came back to check on them.

“Oh, Nolan,” she rubbed his hand. She should have caught it; she knew something wasn’t right with him. She should have found out. He was basically a son to her at this point; she really felt bad for the boy and cared for him. She looked at Alec, tears on the verge of his eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and began to cry into her scrubs. 

“He’s going to be alright,” she said softly. 

They sat there for another hour or, so it was well into the night at this point. They were all nodding off until Liam heard the boy’s heartbeat speed up. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam jumped up.

“He’s waking up,” Theo pulled him back down.

Nolan slowly opened his eyes and panicked he had no clue where he was or what happened, everything was weak.

“Hey,” Alec said softly.

“What happened?” Nolan asked quietly, not remembering anything past going into the locker room. 

“You overdosed,” Alec muttered.

Nolan went silent again; if his face could have gotten paler it would have. They knew; everyone knew. He almost died; he put them all through that. Alec deserved better, Melissa deserved better, Liam deserved better, Mason and Corey deserved better, even Theo deserved better. He shouldn’t be here still. His hand began to shake again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alec said quietly, “we all are just worried about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Nolan looked at him.

“No,” Liam stood up, “don’t try to do this.”

“Liam, it’s my fault.”

“Yes, but you can’t blame yourself; it was a mistake, but you were hurting, and no one noticed.”

Nolan just nodded. 

Melissa came back in hearing their voices and just hugged the boy.

“I’m so sorry Melissa.”

“Nolan, it’s okay,” she smiled at him.

“I don’t know if it is,” Nolan shrugged.

“You will be okay; we are all here for you,” Mason assured him.

Nolan nodded, “I know.”

“I need to talk to Nolan for a second; why don’t you guys get coffee?” Melissa tossed Theo her credit card. 

“Thanks,” the chimera nodded, knowing she wanted them out of there. He pulled Liam out as Mason and Corey followed; the chameleon grabbed Alec’s hand as he reluctantly followed them out. 

“I’m so sorry Melissa; I know better,” Nolan began to cry.

“Hey, we all get caught up in the wrong things sometimes; I do want to know what happened though.”

“I hate drugs; my parents abandoned me for them. I shouldn’t have taken them.”

“But you did, for a while now,” Melissa stared at him.

“I was having a panic attack at school about four weeks ago; a kid came up to me and offered them to me. He said it would help with it; he wasn’t wrong it did for a little bit. I knew I would get addicted; I know I get addicted to anything. One a day became two a day. I knew it was bad, but I couldn’t stop. I watched my health go; I knew I was snapping at everyone. I just had it on the lacrosse field earlier; I needed not to feel anything that’s why I took the third one, apparently, my body had enough.”

Melissa nodded, “thank you for telling me that.” She grabbed his hand and sighed, “Nolan, your body is giving up; we are going to be here for you every step of the way. You and I both know withdrawal is going to be hard.”

Nolan nodded, “I’m tired, Melissa.” 

“I know honey,” Melissa brushed his hair, “it’s okay; it’s going to be a process.” He looked so small and fragile in the bed.

“Do I have to stay here?” Nolan asked her.

Melissa nodded, “we don’t have a choice this time.” 

Nolan looked down at his hands.

“Are you ready for everyone again? I’ll let them say goodnight, then you need to rest. You’re going to be on 24/7 watch for a little bit.”

“Yes,” he said softly.

She went out to get them as they were sitting in the waiting room. Alec jumped up about running the nurse over. Theo had Liam locked in his arm as they followed with Mason and Corey behind. 

“Hey,” Nolan smiled slightly as Alec sat down beside him. He grabbed his skeletal hand, stopping it from shaking. 

“Hey,” Alec smiled.

Liam and Theo sat down beside the bed.

“You’re okay, Nol,” Liam smiled slightly.

“Thank you both of you,” Nolan looked at them, “you saved my life.”

“Theo did most of it,” Liam said gently.

“I did, but no problem I’ll always have your back,” Theo smiled.

“We all have you,” Corey smiled as Mason agreed. 

“Okay, why don’t you guys let Nolan go to sleep, and you can come back tomorrow,” Melissa said softly.

“Goodnight, Nolan,” Mason nodded at the boy as Corey gripped his hand. 

“Take care of yourself,” Theo nodded.

“We’ll be here no matter what,” Liam smiled. 

Alec hugged him and kissed him, “I’ll be thinking about you all night.”

“I’ll miss you, and I’m sorry,” Nolan told him tears in his eyes.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt any of us; I just wished you would have let me know it was getting so bad.”

Nolan nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Taking requests for prompts, if you have anything you would like to see. :)


End file.
